


Crazy on You

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet flowin' love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy on You

Dave drove John home from their date at the drive-in. The pale blonde stared right at the road, the dirty headlights brightening the path with a weak orange light. He thought of all the things people said about John. They were terrible things, filthy things. Sinful rumors and mouth-to-ear whispers filled his head and worried him. What if they were true? John turned and flashed Dave a giggly grin, full of purity and bleached white teeth. John would never do things like that, so they couldn't be true.

After a long minute, John spoke, his voice quiet, as if to keep the silence calm and untouched. A question left the tip of his popcorn-stained tongue.

"Did you have a good time?"

Dave nodded and made a turn. 45th avenue was becoming a regular street for him. He replied, his voice equally as quiet, "Yeah, totally, best night I've ever had." And it truly was. All of the F's and lectures back rushing back to him as John babbled on about how the movie was thrilling and exciting.

Dave remembered the first day he saw John, he instantly fell in love. Milky white skin tinted here and there with dark lashes of scars from nervous scab-picking and falls to the floor; resplendent blue eyes, an amalgamation of chlorine-filled pool water and dark ocean water... Intimidating and teasing and playful all at the same time, his square glasses acting as a shield from the power held in those violently delightful orbs. John was so distracting and teachers noticed.

"Hey, stop right here!" John said, frantically tapping at Dave's shoulder. "You almost went past my house!"

Dave stepped on the break and looked down, mumbling an apology, "Must've gotten distracted." He quickly looked up at John, his hands still gripping the wheel, "We still on for Monday?" They always skipped school on Mondays, sneaking away from campus and went to Dave's house, swapping spit and talking about what teachers they hated all while stuffing their faces with potato chips and Sunny D. It was their thing.

"Yeah, duh," John tittered, leaning over and kissing Dave's cheek, "Always!"

From a distance, they both heard a door open and a deep voice calling for John to come inside. John groaned and gave Dave another quick peck, on the lips this time, and hastened out of his boyfriend's car, slamming the door shut and scrambling up to the front door where his dad was waiting.

"John, do you realize what time it is?! It's almost 8:30!" Mr. Egbert scolds his son harshly. "And I told you to come home at 8:15 sharp!" John just nods and turns away, slumping into the house, but not before he gives Dave a little five-finger waggle.

Dave sighed and rested back against the seat, closing his eyes and letting his hands fall to his lap. He thought about John, those powerful eyes, the taste of oily popcorn mixed with JuJuBees lingering on his lips. He kept licking his lips, trying to get more of the savory-fruit flavor to come into his mouth. The very thought of John holding a toothbrush made him bothered. White, minty toothpaste bubbles seeping out of the corners of that pink mouth as he stood shirtless in front of the sink and stared at the skinny, pale frame in front of the mirror... A piano-playing hand messing up his black hair and trailing down his neck and chest, while the other moving the toothbrush back and forth, brushing away the sugars from the soda pop and Dave's taste.

"God, what is wrong with me?" Dave said out loud before John opened his car door and gripped his hair, kissing him roughly. Their lips mashed together unevenly but both of them didn't care. They let out small moans and pants ad saliva cooled on their chins. John shoved his tongue frantically into Dave's open mouth, their mouths even more connected. The tightness in Dave's pants got more frustrating, his hands were both at the waistband of his pants, freckled and calloused hands desperately trying to relieve his heated tension.

John pulled away too fucking soon, he put his forehead up against Dave's and let out a breathless laugh, seeing Dave's struggle with his own pants. He continued to kiss down Dave's jawline and neck, murmuring tiny coos of affection and lust. A wet strip ran up the pale blonde's neck and he shuddered, cold air finally hitting his cock. A familiar piano playing hand wrapped around his shaft and started to stroke his leaking member, precum being spread up and down.

Dave moaned and bucked his hips, his mind screaming _more more more_ and his whole nervous system pleading for more contact. John rubbed faster and kept whispering dirty things against his skin. The pad of the black-haired boy's thumb ran right over Dave's head and he let out a choked gasp, notifying John of his too-soon release. The throbbing and stiffness in John's hand ceased, but he still cooed, as if he were comforting a baby.

"You make me so fuckin' crazy," Dave heaved, his chest going up and down, his head frantic and trying to put things together.

John just laughed quietly and promised that they would see each other on Monday, as always.


End file.
